I Promise
This was a sappy, sad little fanfic I wrote a while ago. I showed to some friends, and they suggested making it public. So here it is! I Promise Blurb River took things seriously, especially promises. So when her parents die, her brother promises to take care of her. She took his promise, and held it to her heart. But when he starts drifting away from her, River isn’t sure what to do anymore. Prologue What would you do if someone betrayed you? Would you talk to them about it? Would you fight them? Would you damage them, to get revenge? I would. I did everything. But he didn’t care at all. To him, I was a burden. I didn’t realize that at all. It took me several moons. But when I did, everything shattered. Everything I had stood for. He took it all from me, broke it into tiny shards, and scattered it everywhere. But you wouldn’t understand, would you? The betrayal, the utter despair, that dark hole of nothing. I suppose I could explain it to you simply, about why I’m here. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Onii-chan!” a small blue-gray she-kit whimpered. “When are we getting there?” An identical, older tom glanced back at his sister. “Soon, River-chan,” he whispered, although he knew it was a lie. They had been walking for several days now, and even though their pursuers seemed far behind, it was only a matter of time until they caught up to the starving duo. Their bones were visible, jutting out from underneath their once-thick pelt of speckled blue-gray fur, snow buffeting them. River’s small water-blue eyes were dull and almost pink from so much exposure to the cold and snow, and Creek’s weren’t any better. How long would it take for them to reach their destination, the mighty clans their parents had told them about? “Just keeping walking, Imoto,” Creek chattered, shivering against the strong wind and snow. “We’re almost there.” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Another day had past. They were resting. No food for eight days had certainly taken their toll on them. River was so weak, she could barely stand up anymore. Creek wasn’t much better, but for the sake of his sister did he keep moving. And then came the day where River’s paws were frozen. She couldn’t move them, and then she had cried. Creek comforted her. “It’ll be okay, Imoto,” he meowed, gently wrapping his fluffy tail around her. “I’ll take care of you, Imoto, I promise.” River looked up at her big brother, her role-model. A little flower of hope began to bloom in her heart. “You promise, Onii-chan?” “I promise,” he vowed, smiling at her. River nodded, closing her eyes as a warm feeling of bliss washed over her. We’ll be okay. Onii-chan will take care of me. He promised. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> It was dawn. The snow had finally stopped falling, but it was still cold. Still, as the sun rays seeped into the pathetic bush they made their den, it slightly warmed them up. The siblings had finally stopped shivering, and River’s paws were slightly thawing out. Then at around sunhigh, they heard cats talking. “River, hide!” Creek hissed, shoving her sister deep under the bush. “Don’t make a sound, or they’ll hear you!” River obeyed, remembering the ruthless cats that had murdered her entire tribe. Her ears flattened and she hid her tiny face with her small frost-covered paws. Creek squirmed in next to her, the little body heat he had slightly warming the small dip. As the cats grew nearer, Creek picked up the scents- a young she-cat, two older toms, and a younger tom, possibly around his age. The scents grew nearer, and this time, Creek could hear a voice, probably belonging to the younger tom. “I found the intruder’s scent!” It was excited, but Creek heard the hint of violence in it. “Let’s go show them what happens to trespassers!” “Oh, stuff it Skypaw,” a bored voice said, belonging to the she-cat. “It’s a kit and probably her brother. Why should we hurt them anyways?” The two were bickering when they passed almost right over the duo’s den. River was peeking out with one eye and Creek had his ears flattened, claws unsheathing. No cat would dare lay a claw on River. And then the branch hiding them lifted up, showing a young she-cat’s face. “Well, we found them,” she meowed, a bit amused. Instantly, Creek lunged at her, claws slashing viciously. “Get away!” he snarled, exposing himself from outside the den. The she-cat was expecting this, but even she could not prepare herself for the furious swipe of claws, one that tore her ear and another that caused blood to run into one eye, blinding her. She yelped and stumbled back as Creek kept slashing her, until another cat barreled into him. Creek felt the pain even before it came: a harsh, fiery feeling in his side as the larger tom sliced his claws all over his side. He yowled and slashed back, only to have a huge paw slam down on his head. Head spinning, he collapsed on the fluffy snow, black spots dancing in his eyes. A huge tom loomed over him, blazing yellow eyes narrowed. “This is for harming my apprentice,” he growled, raising a paw, claws unsheathed threateningly. Creek closed his eyes, waiting for the claws to take his life. I’m so sorry River. I couldn’t fulfill your promise. Just then, he heard a sob. “Onii-chan, no!” A bag of something that looked like fur and bones flung herself at the larger tom. “Leave Onii-chan alone!” she wailed, kicking pathetically at the tom. Confused, he threw her on the ground, where she rose with a whimper. “Stop it Stoneclaw!” a voice pleaded, and Creek managed to get his eyes focus on the she-cat he had attacked. “He was just defending his sister!” Her eyes softened as they turned on River, and Creek finally noticed how beautiful she was. She had dazzling great soft amber eyes that faded into soft tones of a slight pink, and rich dark brown fur with pale cream-brown markings over her fur. Without the blood, she could’ve been beautiful. Stoneclaw put his paw done, eyes fading into sympathy. “I’m sorry,” he rumbled, putting his head down. Creek managed a grunt. “Well, let’s get you back to camp.” A third cat appeared, this one younger than Stoneclaw and with snow-white fur. “Skypaw, help him up. Lilypaw, you take the kit.” The brown she-cat gently took River by the scruff. By then, she had fallen weak and made a weak struggle. “Put me down!” she squeaked, trying to fight but losing. “Shh,” Lilypaw shushed softly. “You’ll be fine.” Creek felt a cat budge him on his other side, and he managed to turn his head to catch sight of a haughty pale gray tom before he blacked out. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> They had taken River and Onii-chan to their clan, “MapleClan” they called it. There had been many cats there, all scattered throughout the enormous hollow, with cats emerging from everywhere, staring at her and her brother. Once Creek had woken up, they had talked to him privately, then their leader, or as River liked to call her, Sensei, had gotten up on the huge rock and announced to everyone to welcome them into their clan. River was now Riverkit (such a weird name, but it was similar to River-san so she was okay with it, and Onii-chan was now Creekpaw. Riverkit now belonged in the nursery, under the care of a queen, or an Oga-san named Mistblossom and her daughters Icekit and Lightningkit. They were all almost the same age, and Riverkit loved teaching them about her old village’s traditions. “We call the cats younger than us Kouhai''s and cats we look up to as ''Senpai''s,” she had told them, “and Dawnstar would be our ''Sensei.” There were other kits in the nursery as well, but they didn’t like Riverkit and Riverkit didn’t like them so they stayed away from each other. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> River ran blindly through her village, finding it in ruins with cats fighting each other. One cat was hurled at her and she threw herself out of the way before dashing to her den. She burst in to find Onii-chan and Oga-chan. “Oga-chan!” she wailed, seeing the blood gurgling from her torn throat. “Onii-chan, help her!” Onii-chan shook his head, water-blue eyes terrified and shocked. “I-I-I don’t know,” he whispered. Her Oga-chan managed to speak, but her beautiful blue eyes like her kits’ were beginning to glaze over. “My musuko, my musume,” she managed, more blood trickling from her mouth as she rasped, “you must run. They will find you and kill you. Hurry.” Then her flank stopped rising and she stared helplessly at them. River was sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Onii-chan, what do we do?” she sobbed. She didn’t understand what happened, but knew that Oga-chan was dead. “Where’s Chichi?” Onii-chan shook his head. “We have to go,” was all he whispered before shadows appeared behind them. They turned to see three burly cats standing at the entrance of the den. “Come on!” they shouted. “Kill them!” “River-chan, go!” Onii-chan hissed before launching himself at the small hole in the wall. He wiggled out of it, River slipping through easily, and they broke into a run, running as fast as they could to escape the screams and battle cries of her broken village. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Oga-san, Oga-san, Oga-san!” River snapped awake, screaming at the top of her lungs. Mistblossom’s soft tail gently wrapped itself around her. “Shh, Riverkit,” she whispered soothingly. “It’s alright, it’s alright.” But the images of her mother’s lifeless blue eyes and torn, bloody throat kept flooding into her mind, and she kept crying, burying her face into Mistblossom’s fur until the sobs died down into hiccups. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Creekpaw, we’re going to practice your battle moves today,” Aspenfall meowed, padding into the forest. “What do you know so far?” Creekpaw stared at his Senp- mentor. Battle moves? He didn’t want to fight. That was what tore his village apart. That was what killed his parents. That was what left him and his sister alone. “I can fight,” was he managed before turning away. I don’t want to fight. But I must. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Riverkit, you will be now known as Riverpaw, and your mentor will be Leafwhisker,” Dawnstar announced, golden fur shining in the sunlight. Riverpaw beamed at her new Senpai, but all she got was an icy look from the black and white tom. “Come on,” he said curtly, stalking toward the entrance. Riverpaw didn’t notice the hostility, and happily trotted after him. As they arrived in the clearing, Leafwhisker turned around, and spat almost furiously, “We’ll be doing battle moves today.” Riverpaw stared at him curiously, and then as quick as a snake, Leafwhisker struck at her. His claws struck her head and she squealed in pain as blood began trickling down her face. What was that for?! Then Leafwhisker struck again, this time the blow landing just above her nose. Now blood was blocking her breathing passage. Riverpaw cried out, and then as she curled up into a ball as Leafwhisker kept raining blows down on her, an image of her dead mother came into mind, blood bubbling from her throat and her dead, lifeless eyes. Riverpaw began screaming. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Creekpaw arrived on the scene to see his younger sister curled up on a ball, her voice hoarse from screaming but still wailing, blood pouring from scratches and cuts all over her fur. “What happened Riverpaw?” he demanded, rushing over to her and inspecting her, fear taking over him. “What happened?” Perhaps the panic in his voice only panicked his sister, and she kept wailing, rocking back and forth. Creekpaw didn’t know that Lilypaw had approached behind him, and jumped when he heard her voice. “What happened?” “I-I-I don’t know,” he stuttered, surprised to see her beautiful eyes. Lilypaw crouched next to the trembling apprentice and gently mewed to her. “When the wind blows, the leaves will rustle, but nothing has changed, and the kits will tussle,” she sang softly. She kept the lines over and over, until Riverpaw’s wailing had turned into soft hiccups. Only then did she ask the blue-gray speckled she-cat, “What happened?” It took several heartbeats, and only then, did they hear Riverpaw’s muted response. “I saw Mother.” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> The healing Sensei, the one called Mottledfur, had made her feel better. But still, the horror of being attacked stuck in her head, and now her head hung. Leafwhisker still used unsheathed claws and Riverpaw learned quickly, if not painfully. After every battle lesson that lasted from sunrise to sunset, she stayed with Creekpaw. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Onii-chan, can you play with me?” she asked, eyes pleading with him. Creekpaw shook his head, regret piercing his heart. “I’m sorry, Riverpaw,” he said remorsefully, gently shaking his head, “but Sharpfang asked me to help him and Lilypaw patrol the MapleClan-OakClan border. And I’m Creekpaw,” he added as an afterthought. “You can’t call me Onii-chan anymore.” Riverpaw’s ears drooped and she turned away, back to the younger Kouhai den. A happy thought was brought back into her head. I’ll be okay. Onii-chan promised he would take care of me. For now, though, she’d have to withstand the apprentices’ taunts and jeers. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Lilypaw was very pretty. Her beautiful pink-amber eyes shone with everything that Creekpaw could ever ask for. She moved with beautiful posture and precise movements, so beautiful and perfect, that Creekpaw found himself staring at her every once in a while. She’s so kind and nice…. Lilypaw turned back, and for a moment, their eyes met. Then she meowed teasingly, “Come on Creekpaw, you’re lagging behind!” Creekpaw flushed under his thick, dense fur and hurried forward. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Oh, look, the little rogue is calling for her Oga-chan!” Shadowpaw spat, his lip curling and yellow eyes dancing with satisfaction as Riverpaw curled up into a ball, wrapping her tail around her nose. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as he jeered on. “What kind of name is that? Your Oga-chan? I bet she laughed herself to death!” “Oh, is the little rogue crying?” another apprentice joined. Riverpaw knew him as Darkpaw. “Bet she’ll cry a river!” Soon, they left. Riverpaw cried herself to sleep. Where’s Onii-chan? He said he’ll help me……. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Aspenfall jerked his head, eyes bright. “Come on, Creekpaw. Dawn patrol.” Creekpaw groaned as he clambered to his paws. It’s for the good of the clan. To his delight, Lilypaw was also on his patrol, but sadly, also with Skypaw, the obnoxious apprentice who openly despised him. “We’re bringing the rogue?” he had complained. “He’ll just drag us behind!” His mentor, Snowpelt, had clouted him over the head. Now Skypaw was sulking and glaring at Lilypaw and Creekpaw every time they talked to each other. They were at the MapleClan-OakClan border. They were trotting past it until a scent caught Creekpaw’s nose. “What?” he asked, confused. “There’s a really strong OakClan scent here-” He was cut off by a battle cry. “OakClan, forward!” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Hurry up, you pathetic kit!” Leafwhisker’s jeer rang out in the clearing as his claw cut into Riverpaw’s cheek, just below her eye. She cried out, and losing her concentration, tripped over her quick paws and falling muzzle-first into the dust. The pain got to her and tears started falling onto the dusty ground. A paw dug into her ribs sharply, and she cried out. “Stop crying!” Leafwhisker thrust his black nose into her face. “Crying is for the weak!” he spat, kicking her again. “Say it to me! Crying is for the weak!” “C-C-C-C-Crying i-is f-f-f-for the w-w-w-weak,” she stuttered, flattening her ears and blinking away the tears. Onii-chan, help me……. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Drive them back!” Aspenfall yowled as he smacked another OakClan tom back. “Go, go, go!” Creekpaw snarled as another cat was flung his way. “Get off of MapleClan territory!” he spat, shredding their ear. “Go!” He sliced their nose, and the tortoiseshell she-cat scrambled back to her side. Catching sight of a brown she-cat fighting against a bigger tom, he launched himself at the tom. “Lilypaw!” he yowled. The tom whirled around, eyes flashing, until Creekpaw’s claws made contact with his already-sliced cheek. He yelped, and then yowled as Lilypaw sank her teeth into his spine, just missing the bone. “Fight someone your own size, you mutt!” he yowled, headbutting him as Lilypaw clawed his flank. The bulky black tom turned and ran. The OakClan cats were retreating, and the small patrol had minor injuries. The worst was a deep bite on Stoneclaw’s leg and the gash on his leg, but otherwise they were okay. “Thanks,” Lilypaw whispered, appreciation glowing in her eyes. Aspenfall looked at the three apprentices approvingly. “I think we’re having some new warriors today,” he meowed, green eyes bright. “Now let’s get back to camp and get fixed up.” As they padded back to camp, Creekpaw’s delight of becoming a warrior was surpassed when Lilypaw’s tail brushed against his tail. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “That’s it for today,” Leafwhisker finally growled as he surveyed the trembling blue-gray apprentice. “Catch a mouse or two, and then you can come back to camp.” Then he left. Riverpaw’s shoulder was stinging, as Leafwhisker’s blow had been particularly hard and deep, and even though the blood had stopped flowing, it hurt to move it. So she limped to the undergrowth, looking around for a hollow that might have a baby rabbit or a nest of mice. Then she wouldn’t have to do so much work. A trickle of blood slipped from her cheek and fell onto the ground, making an unusually bright red circle that stained the earth. She found a nest, and quickly killing two of the four pups she decided to leave the other two. As she came close to camp she went to the path of the shallow pool of water. She wasn’t scared of swimming, unlike others. As she waded in to wash off all the blood, she noticed how the water turned pink wherever she stepped. Something slipped down her cheek, and she watched as the water around her slowly turned red. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Creekpaw, Lilypaw, and Skypaw,” Dawnstar announced, “you will all be known as Creekstrike, Lilysong, and Skyfall. StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as full members of ThunderClan.” Every cat began cheering for them, but only one thing was on his mind. Lilysong is a beautiful name. He was so deep in though, he didn’t see his sister cheering for him loudly. Didn’t see her wounds. Didn’t see her droop her head in disappointment when he didn’t see her. Didn’t see her head for the medicine cat’s den, tail dragging in the dust and leaving a thin blood trail. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Riverpaw was sad. Simply put. Onii-chan hadn’t even seen her walk in, with all of her wounds. Mottledfur had taken care of them, applying cobwebs to them and marigold pulp, but Onii-chan hadn’t even bothered to check in on her. Riverpaw sighed and rested her head on her nest. Maybe Onii-chan was just too busy. He’ll take care of me. He promised. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Cloudfur has given birth!” The excited yowl rang throughout the camp as Snowpelt rushed into the nursery to see his new kits. Creekstrike padded in gently through the lichen. There were three, squirming bundles of joy. One tom had Snowpelt’s pure-white fur, the other tom had Cloudfur’s dusky gray fur, and the only she-kit had gray white-patched fur, a mix. The white tom was Whitekit, the gray one Sootkit, and the white-patched she-kit was Rainkit. Creekstrike wanted to mentor Sootkit, the liveliest one. “Creekstrike!” he heard Lilysong yowl. “You’re on a patrol with me!” Creekstrike trotted out, just in time to see his sister padding up to him. “Onii-chan,” she began, but Creekstrike walked right past her. “Not now Riverpaw, I’m busy,” he said carelessly as he joined Lilysong. “Let’s go, okay?” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Riverpaw’s ears flattened sadly. Why could he be too busy for her? Maybe he thinks Lilysong is more important than me. Riverpaw shook her head and growled. Never! Onii-chan made a promise, and he always keeps his promises. She ignored the little nagging voice in her head that told her otherwise. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Sootpaw, your mentor is Creekstrike. Creekstrike, pass down all you have learned from Aspenfall and teach him well.” The gray tom happily touched noses with the blue-gray tom, and amber eyes met blue. “I’ll teach you well,” he meowed, smiling. “Yay,” Sootpaw purred. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Sootpaw, let’s try your battle moves,” Riverpaw heard Creekstrike mew. “Riverpaw, could you help me out?” Riverpaw’s heart leapt. No time with Leafwhisker! “I’ll ask Leafwhisker,” she replied. After getting a grunt from the tom, she hurried after them, smiling to herself. Onii-chan paid attention to me! They met at the Sandy Hollow. Creekstrike meowed, “Sheathed claws, guys, and go!” Sheathed claws? Leafwhisker never practiced with sheathed claws, but she did so anyways, sheathing her claws as Sootpaw threw himself at her. Delicately, she side-stepped and as the tom skidded past her she turned around and lashed out with her paw. Sootpaw squeaked, but whirling around he battered at Riverpaw. Riverpaw nimbly danced back, and Riverpaw leapt at Sootpaw. Smirking, Sootpaw moved aside, and as Riverpaw landed, she placed all of her weight on the toes of her paw, and throwing her weight to the left and forward, she pivoted on that paw, and met with Sootpaw’s surprised face and hesitant paw. She took that time to slash at his face. Sootpaw yowled out in pain as blood started trickling down his fur. Instantly, Creekstrike was by his side, and wiping the blood from his face. “I-I-I’m sorry!” Riverpaw stammered, suddenly realizing what she had done. “I didn’t mean to-” “Mean to what?” Creekstrike rounded on her, eyes blazing. “I said sheathed claws, remember? Whatever possessed you to use unsheathed claws?!” “I didn’t-” Riverpaw began, but Creekstrike cut her down. “I’m so disappointed in you,” he snarled, and ushering Sootpaw out of the clearing, he looked back at his sister. “I thought you were better than that, unsheathing claws on a younger apprentice!” Riverpaw stared after them, sat down, and cried. Onii-chan, I didn’t mean to……. I’m sorry…….. Are you still taking care of me? >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Sootpaw, are you okay?” Creekstrike asked anxiously as his apprentice coughed, whole body shuddering. The tom gave him a shaky smile. “It’s only whitecough, Creekstrike,” he managed before coughing. “I’ll be fine.” “Well, stay away from Mistblossom and Riverpaw,” Creekstrike said sharply. “I don’t want you getting green cough from them?” Sootpaw cocked his head, confused. “Riverpaw’s your sister. Why don’t you comfort her?” The thought had never occurred to him. He shrugged, dismissing it lightly. “I’m busy. Now you stay safe, so I can teach you how to hunt squirrels, okay?” Sootpaw smiled and purred, before Rainpaw, Mottledfur’s new apprentice, came in, shooing Creekstrike away. As he left to join Lilysong, he didn’t see Riverpaw’s mournful blue eyes. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> In the night that passed since Creekstrike ignored her, Mistblossom had passed. Riverpaw woke up just in time to see Mistblossom jerk out, limbs flying in different directions and then was still. Lightningpaw and Icepaw cried, but Riverpaw didn’t. Crying is for the weak……….. Then, as Riverpaw fell into a deep slumber, her cough stopping, she found herself in a starry place. She saw a sparkling blue-gray tabby in front of her, blue eyes determined. “No,” she hissed, a cold paw touching Riverpaw’s cheek. “You will live.” Riverpaw woke up, startled. Did she see Mistblossom? There wasn’t time for that. Rainpaw was crouched over her, yellow eyes anxious. “You almost died,” she whispered. “Your heartbeat stopped, but then it came back……” Her voice trailed off as a mournful wail broke out in the small den. Riverpaw knew what it meant. Sootpaw was dead. “Go to him,” she told the younger apprentice. “I’ll be okay.” Rainpaw nodded, and blinking hard hurried away to her brother’s nest. She saw the familiar blue-gray form of her brother, crouched over Sootpaw, and pain stabbed her heart. He doesn’t care about me. He doesn’t care I almost died. He broke his promise. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “From this moment on, you shall be known as Riverspirit. StarClan honors your loyalty and compassion, and we welcome you as a full member of MapleClan.” The cats began chanting hers, Lightningleaf’s, and Iceflame’s names, but Riverspirit felt no pride or happiness. All she could focus on was Lilysong and her brother, sitting next to each other, tails twined and heads together. He really doesn’t care. He broke his promise. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Lilysong?” It was a beautiful crescent moon, reflected over the slow, gurgling stream. “Yes?” This was it. The moment. “I love you.” A small silence. Then, “I love you too.” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Riverspirit knew the confession. She didn’t cry. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Creekstrike was happier than he could ever be. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> How could she fix the problem? >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> He had completely forgotten about his sister. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Then she knew. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> There was a very loud scream. Creekstrike recognized it. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Riverspirit regretted it instantly. Lilysong had been kind to her. But she was blocking her way. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “LILYSONG!” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Her brother was coming. What would the consequence be? >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> The tom burst in to see a mirror-image of himself standing over a bundle of glossy, rich, dark creamy-brown fur with swirly cream stripes. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Riverspirit realized what it would be. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “YOU!” he screamed, eyes blazing. “YOU KILLED MY MATE!” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Riverspirit broke down, fat tears falling onto the cold body. “You left me!” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “I loved her!” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “You promised me!” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Promises don’t matter!” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “You left me alone!” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> His claws were unsheathed. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> The small, frail, long-legged blue-gray flecked she-cat saw what was coming. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> He was in air. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Riverspirit didn’t move. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> The claws almost reached her neck. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Riverspirit cried harder, tears now flooding her eyes. “You promised!” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Blood burst from her throat, pouring out in great torrents. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Everything was numb. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> The body fell to the ground, blood everywhere. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “You…… p-p-p-promised,” she rasped, tears mixing with the blood. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Creekstrike didn’t care. He moaned as he staggered over to his dead mate, his head falling on her neck. “Lilysong…….” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “I t-th-th-though you c-c-c-cared……..” Everything was slowing down. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Creekstrike ignored his dying sister, tears soaking the rich brown fur. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> “Onii-chan………” Everything slowly dimmed. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Creekstrike heard it, but didn’t care. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> It was dark. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> It was the silence that made Creekstrike feel remorse. Epilogue Do you still judge me? He was my brother. He didn’t care about me. I didn’t know how to tell him. The only thing I knew was sadness, panic, fear, and violence. How could I show him what I felt? Show him my pain and confusion? Leafwhisker is still alive, as an elder, but he’s slowing down. Lightningleaf is my brother’s deputy. I did not give Creekstar a life. The StarClan cats did not let me. But what can I do now? What’s done is done. The only thing different, though, is that in the olden days, I would be in StarClan. You are waking up, little one. Let me give you some advice. Never come here again. There are cats that would gladly kill you, just for the fun. You are lucky when you came to me, but next time, you won’t. Now, go on. Go into the world of light and living, and leave this sludgy forest. Go now, my Kouhai. Author's Note I hope I made you guys cry. That's what happened to all of my friends that read this. You didn't? Oh well. At least tell me it was sad because this was the best I could do XD. I actually enjoyed writing this (copied it down from Google Docs :P) a whole lot. Gave me a lot of feels and heart-breaking moments. So yes! I Promise, right here. Someone Tell Me I have Fans. If You're a Fan, Sign Below~! this was brilliant I swear -- "I can't change what you did, Brownhare." "But you can change what you think."